


Mellowing Out

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Community: fmagiftexchange, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ed’s late, and everyone just wants him to leave. <br/>Disclaimer: Not my idea; not my world, not my characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellowing Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonjaJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stoner Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93668) by SonjaJade. 



Heymans had to admit, Ed was a helluva lot easier to deal with when he was stoned. No bouncing off the walls, no picking fights, no brassy, arguing voice. It was beyond nice, it was downright mellow. So when the kid jerked his head up, blinking and squinting toward the clock on the wall, a look of horror crossing his face, Heymans just knew someone was gonna be fucked. 

“Shit. Shit shit shit!” 

“Quiet, Elric,” Mustang ordered from where he lay on the floor, contemplating the light show Hughes had rigged up to play on the ceiling. 

“I’m late!” Ed said, and more than a hint of panic threaded through his voice. How the hell he did that, Heymans wasn’t sure. As much as he’d smoked earlier, as much weed was still in the air, the kid ought to be flattened, but he was scrambling like a streaker in front of a cop. “Damn it!” 

“Late to what?” Havoc barely raised his head from Sciezca’s lap. She giggled. She really had a cute giggle. 

“Date. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck.” Ed grabbed his shoes and shoved his feet into them. 

“You date?” Mustang and Havoc both asked at the same time, Mustang adding, “Jinx, you owe me a coke.” 

“Yes, I date!” Ed snarled at them all. 

“I thought he didn’t like girls,” Mustang said to no one in particular. “Huh.” 

The kid’s face went so red, Heymans was sure he was going to explode. “I. Like. Girls!” 

“Couldn’t have proved it by me.” Mustang laced his fingers behind his head. “And stop making so much noise. This is my good time, and you’re ruining it.” 

“I fucking hate you, bastard,” Ed growled. Finishing with his shoes, he dashed up the basement stairs, the sound of his feet thundering along the steps echoing in Heymans’ brain. 

“Is he gone?” Havoc asked, when the racket from Ed’s leaving finally died away. 

“Finally.” Mustang rolled his head to look at Heymans. “Now will you break out the good stuff?” 

“Sure.” Didn’t want to waste the best on the kid anyway. Heymans had his standards, after all. 

“Hey, Havoc?” When he grunted an affirmative, Mustang said, “You owe me a coke.” 

Heymans figured by the time they got done today, no one would remember the coke. Hopefully, no one would remember Ed. But that was pretty difficult, as noisy as the kid was. At least he was gone now, and everything was good and mellow again.


End file.
